Calippo de lima
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Es verano en Japón, y Midorikawa descubre algo que cambia totalmente su vida, algo que tiene que ver con Tsunami.
1. Chapter 1

_**Calippo de lima**_

**Aika: ¡hi! ¡Novedad, novedad! ^^ A mi onii-chan-baka ^^ (de seudónimo Kazuo) se le ocurrió esta idea, por lo que el fic en parte es mérito suyo. También me ayudó en el fic "La vida según Atsuya" así que, si lo habéis leído y os ha gustado, ¡esto seguramente también! =)**

**Por cierto, el no quiere decir nada ¬¬ ya que es demasiado arisco. Ni siquiera cuando le dije que iba a hacer un fic largo de su idea T-T**

**Al principio esto iba a ser un two-shot, como mucho un three-shot, pero luego pensé, ¡qué cojones, este va a ser mi fic de verano! ^^**

**ADVERTENCIA: NO YAOI**

**Y bien, parejas: se irán añadiendo o quitando algunas según avance la historia y según mi cerebro trabaje o no. De momento:**

_**Tsunami x (chica misteriosa :D jajaja)**__**; **__**Midorikawa x Ulvida**__** (no lo dudéis); **__**Endo x Touko**__**; **__**Haruna x Fubuki**__**; **__**Kazemaru x Reika**__** (no Rika); **__**Tachimukai x Yuuka**__**; **__**Kido x Aki**_

**DISCLAMIER: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si así fuera, Mido-kun tendría tres giras anuales por el mundo para que todas pudiésemos comer helado con él (?)**

Jousuke Tsunami se encontraba paseando por las calles de Okinawa, su ciudad natal, cuando se encontró… bueno, más bien, se tropezó, con un chico de largo pelo verde, recogido en una coleta, que le recordó mucho a su amigo Ryuuji Midorikawa. Y de hecho, cuando se levantó, apurado, ayudándole y pidiendo disculpas, descubrió que así era.

-¿Midorikawa?

-¡Tsunami! ^^ ¿Qué tal?

-¿Cómo qué tal? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eh, pues… -el oji negro apartó la vista, riendo, nervioso-. Um… venir… ¡a visitarte, eso es!

-Ah. Bueno, entonces ven conmigo, mi casa está por aquí –anunció el peli rosa, señalando un camino algo apartado de las casas y las carreteras.

El camino resultó ser bastante largo, y aunque mereció la pena, en el momento de llegar, al oji negro se le salía el alma por la boca. Iba resoplando de cansancio, aunque eso era lo de menos. Al menos, ahora podría hablar tranquilamente con Tsunami. Pero algo con lo que no contaba entorpeció sus planes.

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó una voz conocida.

-¿Kazemaru…? ¡Kaze! =D

-¡Ha venido a visitarme! ^^ -se enorgullece el surfista-. Ah, Mido, se me olvidaba, como se aburrían en Inazuma, y ahora hace tan buen tiempo, se vinieron aquí Endo, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Kido y Tachimukai.

-Vaya, genial :S –"oh, no, ¿y ahora cuándo voy a hablar yo con él?"

La casa de Tsunami era bastante grande, por lo que tendrían la suerte de tener tres habitaciones de dos bastante espaciosas, y Midorikawa dormiría con Tsunami, ya que había llegado el último. Eso, en parte, le venía bien. Así podría hablar con él esa misma noche, sin interrupciones, ni más oídos que escucharan.

Pero para la noche aún faltaban algunas horas, y allí, en Okinawa, el calor llegaba a un punto casi insoportable. Tanto, que los chicos se encontraban en el porche de la casa frente a la playa de su amigo, cada uno despanzurrado en algún rincón, buscando la mínima brisa de aire, o refrescándose con cualquier cosa. Kazemaru se balanceaba en la tumbona, con los ojos entreabiertos, fruto del calor; Endo, se abanicaba con su mano, con la lengua fuera; Kido se protegía del sol con su capa; Tachi se echaba agua mineral de la botella de la que estaba bebiendo, por encima, y Midorikawa, como no tenía agua, se echaba coca-cola xD A lo que el resto lo miró con cara de WTF? Pero él seguía a lo suyo, claro. Fubuki, para qué hablar, no podía con su alma, el pobrecito, acostumbrado al frío de las nieves de Hakuren, se moría de calor en Okinawa.

Tsunami, al ver este panorama, decidió que al día siguiente les mostraría sin falta, la maravillosa playa.

De noche, afortunadamente, no se estaba del todo mal, y pudieron entrar en casa sin derretirse, comieron una rica tarta de helado y se fueron todos a dormir.

Como había estado esperando Midorikawa durante todo el día, Tsunami y él se quedaron a solas en el cuarto del surfista, y después de ducharse (la coca cola es pegajosa), se metieron cada uno en su cama. Jousuke, encantado de que hubiera llegado por fin la hora de dormir, y el peli verde, nervioso, más que nunca. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Tras calmarse un poco y respirar hondo unas cuantas veces, se dirigió a su amigo y le dijo:

-Tsunami…

-…

-¿Tsunami? ¿Estás…? –el oji negro miró al surfista, y comprobó con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza, que había caído dormido nada más tocar las sábanas-. Vaya…

Se acostó, triste, y nervioso de nuevo. En cuanto le dijera a Tsunami lo que iba a decirle, le mataría por haberle hecho esperar tanto. Y se durmió.

**Es corto, lo siento ^^ es una especie de introducción, pero para que veáis que la conti vendrá pronto, aquí tenéis el título del siguiente capi: "¡Ya estamos aquí!" Jajaja, y pensad lo que queráis xD**

**Bien, he estado repasando las parejas, y he llegado a la conclusión de que necesito una chica para Hiroto T-T estuve buscando pero NO encuentro NADA. ¿Me podríais ayudar? ¡Gracias! ^^ En cuanto a lo de Tsunami, bueno… lo iba a dejar sin pareja, pero como va a contar bastante en la historia, no sé, mejor que no. Pero, eso sí, no sabréis quién es hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¡Ya estamos aquí!**

**Algo que olvidé mencionar, todos tendrán dieciséis años, excepto Tsunami que tiene un año más, claro, y Yuuka, que tiene dos menos, o sea, catorce.**

**Gracias a 96Ane96, por ella continué esto, por lo que te dedico el capítulo.  
><strong>

**Mi respuesta a la pregunta de Kozuue (**_**Aika, ¿qué diablos significa el título?**_**):**_Jajaja xD bueno, lima sabrás lo que es, ¿no? Una fruta. Y Calippo (madre mía, ¡no puedo creer que en Chile no haya Calippos!) es una famosa marca de helado, al menos en España. Los hay de fresa, lima, coca-cola, y creo que piña, así que nuestro Calippo será de lima. La razón número uno por la que escogí un helado, es porque es un fic de verano, y la número dos, porque en el momento en que pensaba el nombre, estaba saboreando un rico Calippo XD. Y es de lima porque Midorikawa tiene el pelo verde, y ya está, eso sí que no tiene más explicación -.-_

Midorikawa y los demás no tenían pensado en absoluto levantarse a las ocho y media de la mañana un sábado. Tampoco ser despertados por el claxon de un coche. Tampoco que ese coche lo condujera cierto pelirrojo al que Midorikawa conocía muy bien. Ni que, dentro del coche, con Hiroto, estuvieran cinco de las chicas con las que compartían escuela en Inazuma.

El primero en despertarse y, por tanto, en ver esta escena, fue Kazemaru, quien tuvo que frotarse los ojos a conciencia y pellizcarse varias veces para comprobar que no seguía soñando. Los vio por la ventana de la cocina, que daba al patio por el que se entraba. El peli azul fue corriendo a despertar, primero a sus compañeros de habitación, Endo y Fubuki, pero estos ya estaban fuera de sus camas, preguntándose por ese ruido atronador que se metía en sus maltratadas orejas. Salieron al porche, y no tardaron en llegar los demás, que, probablemente, habían sido despertados por la misma causa.

Cuando todos estuvieron receptivos, y mirando boquiabiertos al patio, una peli azul se alzó, en el descapotable en que se encontraba y gritó, sonriente, y con unas gafas de sol (8D me lo imaginé así):

-¡Chicos, ya estamos aquí!

Seguidamente, ella y las demás se bajaron, mientras Hiroto aparcaba el coche. Aki, Haruna, Yuuka, Toko y Ulvida se mostraban radiantes ante los incrédulos ojos de nuestros chicos, que, entre lo dormidos que estaban aún y lo alucinante de la situación, no habían soltado ni una sola palabra.

-¡Eh! ¿Y esas caras? –Preguntó Toko-. ¡Alegría, chicos, que no se nos recibe todos los días! –les guiñó un ojo, _casualmente_, en la dirección en la que se encontraba Endo. Aunque este no se dio mucha cuenta -.-

-Eh… hola –saludó Fubuki, sin mucha gracia en los ojos.

-¬¬ Pues vaya, nos molestamos en venir hasta aquí, y este es el recibimiento… con amigos como estos, ¿quién necesita enemigos? (frase de Owl City ewe) –se quejaba Ulvida.

-Bah, no exageres, no es para tanto. Además, mírales, están dormidos –les defendió la periodista (Haruna ¬¬)-. ¿Por qué no mejor entramos y deshacemos el equipaje? ^^

-Eh, eh, eh, para un momento… ¿equipaje? ¿En _mi _casa? –dijo Tsunami, viendo que se le acoplaba todo el mundo.

-Pues claro, ¿dónde vamos a ir si no? –dijo la pequeña Yuuka.

-Por cierto, Yuuka, ¿tu hermano te ha dejado venir…? –se extrañó Kido.

-No –respondió felizmente, ella-. Cree que estoy en un campamento femenino, en Shebuya.

-¿Y por qué no estás allí? –quiso saber el portero suplente.

-Dime, Tachi, ¿qué diablos pinto yo en Shebuya? Yo te lo diré, nada. Es una estrategia de mi hermano para no tener que estar vigilando a todo chico que se me acerque en verano.

-Y cuando nos enteramos, por supuesto, no lo íbamos a permitir –Toko pasó un brazo amistoso por encima del hombro de Yuuka-. Y bien, chicos, ¿nos ayudáis con el equipaje?

-Ay… bueno, vale, quedaros –admitió el surfista.

-¡Gracias, Tsunami! –corearon todas a la vez.

Midorikawa observaba todo en el porche, maldiciendo, ya que ahora sería mucho más difícil pillar solo al dueño de la casa, quien en ese momento cargaba con las maletas de Ulvida. Bueno, él creyó que no eran solo suyas, pero se aclaró cuando oyó al peli rosa decir:

-Oye, ¿qué traes aquí? ¡Venís para dos meses, no dos años!

-¿Tú sabes TODA la ropa de verano que tengo? Más los zapatos, las cosas de la piscina…

-u.u vale, vale, me ha quedado claro, pero ¿hacía falta usar tres maletas? –protestó el surfista.

-¡Y no sabes lo que me ha costado cerrarlas!

-A mí también –dijo Aki, siendo ayudada por Kido con otras dos maletas.

-Sí, nunca tienes suficiente ropa cuando te vas de viaje… -comentó Haruna-. ¿Quién me ayuda a mí?

-¡Yo! –se ofreció, enseguida, Fubuki.

-¡Mido! No sabía que ibas a venir –exclamó Ulvida, sorprendida al ver al peli verde.

-Bueno, es que no iba a venir, pero… al final…

-Te liaron, ¿no?

-No, vine por otra cosa… luego te cuento –añadió, en voz baja.

-Vale. Me alegro de que estés aquí, Ryuuji-kun –comentó la oji azul, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. Este, inmediatamente, se sonrojó.

-Y yo… -respondió a destiempo, cuando ya no podía ser oído.

A media mañana, al encontrarse todos bien despiertos y con ganas de salir, Tsunami los llevó por fin a su paraíso, su adorada playa. Se pusieron cerca de la orilla, pero no demasiado, para que por la tarde la marea no alcanzara sus toallas. Touko fue la primera en quedarse en bikini y salir disparada hacia el agua, no sin antes gritarle a cierto castaño:

-¡Endo, te echo una carrera, tonto el último!

-¡Eh, espera! –el oji marrón se sacó la camiseta y salió detrás de la peli rosa, llegando el último xD mientras que los demás se desvestían más tranquilamente.

Se fueron metiendo en el agua poco a poco, todos menos Midorikawa, que estaba esperando a quedarse solo con Tsunami. Este enceraba su tabla de surf antes de ir a por las olas. Cuando Kazemaru, el único que quedaba ya con ellos, se fue, el peli verde se acercó al surfista, nervioso y sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber que tenía al lado a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo…

-¿Te pasa algo, Midorikawa?

-¿Eh? No, no… yo… tengo que hablar cont…

-¡Mido-chan! ¡Ven al agua! –lo llamó Ulvida.

-¡Sí! –contestó el oji negro, con fastidio. Una vez más, iba a tener que esperar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Midorikawa?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada. Oye, Tsunami, después tengo que hablar contigo, ¿vale?

-Vale. Esta tarde por el camino me cuentas, en el autobús.

-Ah… no, no, mejor a solas. Esta noche, en el porche.

-Ok.

-Me voy al agua, Ulvida me reclama.

-Jajaja…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, olvídalo –dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hmpf… -el peli verde frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la orilla.

-No hacen mala pareja… -murmuró el surfista por lo bajo, riéndose.

De repente, y al grito de "¡fresbee!", un disco pasó justo por delante de sus ojos, yendo a parar a la frente de un chico que se encontraba a unos metros en su toalla, tomando el sol. Este se levantó automáticamente, con cara de mala leche, buscando al culpable.

-¡Eh, pasa! –una chica de pelo negro y rizado alzaba las manos, pidiendo el fresbee. Sin embargo, el chico la miró, enfurecido, y lanzó el fresbee hacia el mar, haciendo que se perdiera. La chica fue corriendo a buscarlo, pero cuando el otro ya creía que no le molestaría más, sintió una patada en su costado derecho, y se quitó las gafas de sol, mirando la cara de la que había lanzado antes el disco.

-¡¿Tú eres gilipollas? –gritó ella.

-¿¡Cómo! ¡Perdona pero me has dado en toda la cara, así que cierra la boquita, guapa!

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Maricón!

El chico se quedó boquiabierto, mirándola. Tsunami vio que iba a ir a por ella cuando esta ya se estaba viendo y decidió intervenir, sujetándole e intentando tranquilizarle. No lo consiguió, pero al menos el chico se fue a otro lado. La peli negra se acercó a él cuando todo acabó.

-Gracias. Ese tío está pirado.

-De nada. Sí que lo está.

Ella sonrió.

-Me llamo Kozue, Kozue Okawa.

-Yo Jousuke Tsunami, un placer. ¿Te gusta surfear?

-¡Claro! Me encanta, pero… vivo algo alejada de la playa, así que aprovecho el verano y los fines de semana para hacerlo. Veo que a ti también te gusta.

-Vivo para eso, jajaja.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien. Oye, ¿quedamos para pillar unas olas esta noche? Conozco un sitio donde se cogen de maravilla.

-¡Vale! Nos vemos en esta playa a las nueve, ¿vale? Es cuando se ha ido casi todo el mundo.

-Ok, ¡adiós, Tsunami!

-¡Adiós, Kozue!

**¡Yap! Revelé la identidad de la chica misteriosa 8D lo siento, Kozu-chan, pero en este fic necesito tu lado rockero (y surfero). Me vendría perfecto para contrastar con el carácter de tu surfista. Aunque si quieres, puedo utilizar parte de tu lado dulce (:**

**¡Bueno, listo! Creo que este capítulo está mejor. La verdad es que no tenía ideas con los otros así que me puse a hacer este. (:**

**PD: creo que es Sebuya, aunque también dicen por ahí que es Sibuya así que ni idea.**

**Es momento de pedir review!**

**os quiero, mis queridos lectores**

**adiós!  
><strong>


End file.
